


Candy Canes

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Stockings, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo surprises Don with a delicious treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haking17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haking17/gifts).



Christmas was a time to spend with family and showing your loved ones how much you cared about them. The morning had been spent sleeping in late, but not too late because there were presents to open after all. The presents had waited long enough for them to have a quick breakfast of pancakes and hot chocolate before being torn into.

The dishes had been left in the sink after they were all done to be washed later. The family gathered around the tree and presents were exchanged and opened. There were thank yous and kisses given to show appreciation for the gifts that were received.

Don was very intrigued by one of his gifts. When he was pulling out the gifts that were in his stocking there had been a small card. He looked down at the card in his hand and saw Leo’s smooth, flowing handwriting. _Come to my room in an hour for a special Christmas present_.

Don’s eyes flashed up to look at Leo but his mate was talking to Mikey about one of the new comics that he had gotten from their father. Glancing back down at the card Don tried to figure out what Leo could be referring to. He had never said anything about having an extra gift for his mate and certainly not one that couldn’t have been given in front of their family.

The clock had Don’s full attention for the next hour. Leo had disappeared soon after they were all done opening gift and had retreated to his room. In order to keep himself from just standing outside the room and pacing back and forth Don went and washed the breakfast dishes and put them away.

Eventually the time ticked down and Don found himself standing outside of Leo’s door. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should knock first or just go in. In the end he figured that since Leo knew that he was coming he decided on just walking in.

As the door closed behind him Don felt his jaw try to drop to the floor. Leo was laying on his back on the bed with his legs slightly spread giving Don a perfect view of his whole body. All of his gear had been stripped and had been replaced with stockings that clung snugly to his well formed legs.

The stockings were made of silk and showed off every single muscle in his long legs. They were white with red stripes that made Leo’s legs look like two delicious candy canes with purple bows decorating the tops.

Don felt his mouth water and his penis harden at the sight in front of him. Leo had to know that Don had entered the room but he gave no indication of it as he ran his hands up and down the silk and caressing the skin underneath.

“Oh Don,” Leo moaned lowly, releasing a churr from deep in his chest.

That was all the signal Don needed as he suddenly felt sensation return to his legs and he nearly flew across the room and attached himself to the stocking covered legs. Leo’s hands were quickly replaced with Don’s own. The silk flowed under Don’s hands as he pulled and squeezed at his delectable mate.

“Leo,” Don groaned out before bringing his mouth down to the stocking covered thigh and began suckling at it.

Slowly both his mouth and hands moved up Leo’s body until Don could nip at the skin of the upper thighs and his fingers were now drawing patterns along the crease of Leo’s ass. In response to the attention Leo lifted one leg up and wrapped it around Don’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his body. All of this was turning both of them on and the scent of their combined arousal was filling the air.

Don’s head was now in the perfect position to see Leo’s cock beginning to poke out. With no more time wasted by waiting, Don leaned forward and swiped his broad tongue over the slit keeping the organ hidden from him. After a few licks from his tongue his mouth was filled with Leo’s quickly hardening erection.

Bobbing up and down, Don took the entirety of Leo’s cock into his throat and churred around it. The vibrations were quickly pushing Leo closer to the brink of orgasm. Don could tell that Leo was getting close and pulled himself up and let the organ fall out of his mouth into the air, ignoring the whine that Leo gave at the loss of Don’s warm, moist mouth.

“Lube,” Don panted looking around the room desperately as his own dick dropped down into the open. “Leo, where’s the lube?”

“I’m already prepped,” Leo moaned trying to get Don to turn his attention back to him.

Don wasted no more time before lining up and thrusting hard into Leo’s open and willing body. As he moved in and out Don picked up the two stocking clad legs and threw them over his shoulders so that he could continue caressing them. The pace he set was hard and fast. There was just something about seeing his mate in stockings that drove Don absolutely crazy.

The tight ass clenching around Don’s cock and the hard strikes against Leo’s prostate were pushing both of them higher towards their peaks. While Don rocked into the hot body beneath him, Leo was grasping at the headboard to steady himself as his body sang his mate’s praises.

The pleasure that they were both feeling was quickly becoming too much for them to handle. With one last hard thrust Don buried himself as deep as he could inside of Leo and emptied himself deep within his mate, marking him as his own. The feeling of being filled like this was the tipping point for Leo as he began to climax covering his plastron with his essence.

Don remained buried in Leo’s body and caressing his stocking covered thighs as he worked on catching his breath. Slowly the two of them came down from their post-climax high and Don rolled off of Leo, tucked them both back in, and moved until they were curled up side by side. They would clean up the mess as soon as they had the energy to move again.

“Merry Christmas Donnie,” Leo whispered as he placed a tender kiss on Don’s lips.

“It certainly was after that,” Don responded giving his own kiss. “Merry Christmas Leo.”


End file.
